Storm's Brewing Universe
The Storm's Brewing Universe is the realm in which Storm's Brewing and it's companion fics Primrose Path, Uncrossing the Rubicon, Silber and Gold, Desert Storm, Taking Flight, Michael's Fic, and The Goal of 149 Vivosaurs all take place. This universe, while non-canon to the Fossil Fighters and Fossil Fighters: Champions Universes, respects all major events within the aforementioned realities. Changes based on Fossil Fighters: Frontier are not planned to be implemented; the story as it is will remain based on Champions. However, events in Frontier are considered to be canon events taking place in the future. Accepted Ideas Within the Universe *The Dino Medal is a form of a Vivosaur rather than a containment unit for the Vivosaur. *Vivosaurs are able to change their size at will, however, not beyond their original size as dinosaurs. They cannot, howver, shrink beyond their size as Dino Medals; these are their most compact forms. *Vivosaurs are able to communicate telepathically with humans. However, a Vivosaur may selectively choose whom it speaks to. *Dino Medals are regarded as being approximately two and a half inches in diameter. *The Sonar, an item obtained in Fossil Fighters: Champions, performs a dual purpose as the user's Fossilary. *The revival machine's power is used up faster than it can be regenerated, and upon reaching 90 seconds of usage, the energy levels reach a critical point at which the machine will use up all of the energy and, should cleaning continue, cease to work until the power is back at a sufficient level. The Time Pluses are external power sources, able to grant approximately 30 more seconds of usage. *Treasure Lake, one of the dig sites in which the Vivosaurs Aeros, Toba, Tsintao, and Dimetro can be found, has special properties. While only one of the aforementioned Vivosaurs can be found, this Vivosaur differs from person to person. For example, while one person can find Tsintao, another one can only find Toba, no matter how hard they search for the other three. *The final events of FF occur three years before the Caliosteo Cup in FFC. *The case originally has eight slots, which, when a fossil is placed into one, compact the fossil to a smaller size. The case can later be upgraded to increase the number of slots, although each individual slot does not have a diminished effect. *FP, or Fossil Power, is a standardized unit of measurement specifically calculated for Official Fossil Battles. It determines the energy consumption used by an attack, and the FP Recharge rate of a Fossil Fighter is implemented to prevent a Fighter from overusing high-energy skills in order to win battles. However, the Vivosaur can use any attack within or outside of battle, though doing so while under official observation, such as in a tournament will result in disqualification, and is generally avoided in other Fossil Battles as an understanding between Fighters to honor the system. If a Vivosaur does use excessive amounts of high-energy attacks, the rest of the Vivosaur's abilities, including the basic stats of Attack, Defense, Accuracy, Speed, and even LP can be affected. This is yet another reason why the FP Recharge Limit and FP MAX Limit are imposed, in order to ensure the safety and proper treatment of Vivosaurs and the accuracy of battle statistics. *The legendary Vivosaurs, Igno and Frigi, have lost some of their famed strength due to the passing of the years, as the last remnants of god-like power within them has dissipated. However, this change has caused their appearance to change as well, along with the discovery that these two Vivosaurs function similarly to Vivosaurs with the Solo Power ability, thus leading them to be classified as such. *The Dinaurians attempted to craft Dino Medals to reflect the power of their battle forms, specifically those of Duna, Raptin, and Dynal, along with the Dinomaton. These Medals, however, since crafted in a rather different method than regular Dino Medals, feature different statistics from the original Dinaurians and the Dinomation. Notable Connections The Storm's Brewing Universe contains a main timeline, Baseline-SB, that has a few subtimelines. Connected universes that are notably different include Apocalypse-W and Divergence-DTC. Category:Story Supplements Category:Storm's Brewing Category:Universes